castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mathias Cronqvist
Purpose of article What is the purpose of this article? Mathias is Dracula, same character and Dracula`s article has info on his life as Mathias so i see no reason why this article is needed. Maybe Mathias`s part in Dracula`s article could be expanded with some art and such. --Sarua 22:05, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Even though Mathias is Dracula, he's still kinda a separate character. It's ok to have a few seemingly redundant articles. Mathias's article would kinda get overwhelmed with the amount of detail that a Dracula page would need if it fully chronicled his life in detail. The page is a well-formed page and doesn't need to be thrown out. Since it's kinda a secret that Mathias becomes Dracula for a while, it might be good to kinda hide that fact in the beginning of the article and then add his other identity in a spoiler section, along with the link to Dracula's main page. Same could be said for Arikado/Alucard, Wind/Eric Lecarde, Zead/Death, and J/Julius Belmont. I'm normally not a big proponent of spoiler sections, but it'd be a decent reason for keeping a separate page for these characters and be a little classy I think. Reinhart77 23:23, 7 August 2008 (UTC) But this page at present seems include less information on Mathias than the Dracula article.--The Traveller 02:59, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Citations While Matthias is Dracula that isn't specifically stated anywhere in the series as far as I know? Only interviews from Iga right? It would help the article out to include links to interviews or quotes from interviews.Draculvania 15:59, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Sources That's a good idea, I'll add some references later on. There are several places I know of that talk about Mathias being Dracula. The first hint is the fact it says he became known as "Lord of the Night" or something like that at the end of the game, but yeah, that doesn't necessarily indicate Dracula. Another indication is that there was a Castlevania Encyclopedia published in Japan before Lament of Innocence was even created (see http://uk.geocities.com/nec43xkq3/ae.html ) that stated that Dracula was born in about 1000 AD and the Lisa looked like his former wife. Another is that official timelines in Japan and US both indicate that Mathias is Dracula, such as the Portrait of Ruin bonus timeline poster and the timeline on the Japanese Castlevania web site and various magazine publications. And then of course there's Iga's interviews. One piece of evidence to the contrary though is that there's a Kotaku article about the Castlevania film that said that Mathias was to make an appearance before Dracula would. Maybe the film company got some info that Mathias wasn't Dracula or made it up themselves, but maybe Kotaku was confused or he would have started out as Mathias in the film, but then "became" Dracula at the end. Without a game actually making it clear, the references are kinda shaky, but it's all we got and it does seem clear that Mathias is intended to be Dracula. I wonder if the LoI cell phone manga says anything about the subject? --Reinhart77 18:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :the Lament of Innocence perfect Guide states that he's Dracula. castlevania.armster.org has translations of the book's character page content, and thus we have a concrete reference there. I quote: "Later, he named himself Dracula from "dracul" a word meaning dragon and devil." So, there you go. :) Also, his date of birth's been - well - not in the 1400s since SotN came out, I think. That game states that he's ~800 years old. SotN takes place in 1797 and I know everyone here can math so I won't waste space with it. And that encyclopedia is cool! I suspect it might have been released as a teaser-type-thing. Like, "here is information that you didn't have before, and it is a teaser for something we shall address later, in a future game!" Unlike the Wii game, Lament was a project that was in the workshop for a long time; it's entirely plausible that in 2001 they'd have had it in the stage of epic plotting. There's also some nice Aria of Sorrow foreshadowing up in there in re: 1999. Konami are very good at getting people interested! -castlevaniaburd, still beset by cache problems. oi. (I am so very sorry if my cache issues spam your inboxen.) ::Dosent the ending in japaness of Lament of Innocence say that he named himself Dracula?--Dark Knight Sparda 00:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::The game itself didn't mention he is Dracula. (Possibly slightly hint.) Mathias is confirmed as Dracula in the Japanese LoI guide and Konami websites. --'TX55'TALK 01:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC)